Two Can Play That Game
by Midget1994
Summary: When Kori Anders finds her now ex-boyfriend Dick Grayson in bed with Barbara Gordon, she finds herself wondering what it would be like if she played his game. Why should she be nice to someone like him? People like Dick Grayson don't deserve respect. But that's a little hard to do when she knows she's still in love with him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dick Grayson. Happy-go-lucky, nineteen year old adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Playboy. Hot shot. Heartbreaker. Utterly gorgeous and he knew it. Sleek black hair that always looked perfectly messy. Brightest blue eyes the world had ever seen and a nice body to boot. The kind of skinny muscles that didn't look too thin, or too buff. Dick Grayson was nothing short of perfection in a teenage boy. Except however, that he could make mistakes like anyone else. Not that he had considered sleeping with Barbara Gordon a mistake at the time, or afterward for that matter. But his girlfriend had.

Kori Anders. The nicest, perkiest, nineteen year old orphaned daughter of Luan and Myan Anders. Sweet. Optimistic. Naïve. Utterly gorgeous and she doubted it. Unnaturally beautiful ruby red hair that was mind-blowingly natural. Emerald green eyes that shone like their lives depended on it. The figure every girl wanted but not too skinny and still something to hold onto. Kori Anders was nothing short of perfection in a teenage girl. Except however, that she didn't know it. She wasn't modest, she simply didn't categorise herself as one of those really hot popular girls. And Dick Grayson's cheating only added to those doubts.

She hadn't reacted to finding her boyfriend in bed with another girl in the way they both thought she would if it ever did happen. She hadn't knocked on his bedroom door; she never did, as she wanted to wake him up with a kiss, as usual. When she opened the door and found him asleep on his side, with his arm draped over the figure of another body, she hadn't panicked and dropped the breakfast tray on the floor. She also hadn't started hyperventilating. It was odd that she had thought how this would play through so many times, and yet nothing was going the way she thought it would. She gently put the tray down on the counter and picked up the glass of refrigerated orange juice. She walked toward the bed silently, so as not to wake the sleeping couple prematurely.

She realised that the other bodily figure that he had his arm draped over was Barbara Gordon when she saw the red hair splayed out on the pillow. He always did have a special thing for red heads. Gently, but quickly, Kori Anders tipped the orange juice over the head of one sleeping Dick Grayson, the cold of the liquid shocking him awake instantly. Just before she turned to leave she found that her assumptions of the two being naked were correct when Dick's frantic sitting up had pulled the quilt from Barbara's back and showed her bare flesh. Kori was out the bedroom door before neither Dick nor the other woman could utter a word.

She marched down the hallway –one of many in Wayne Manor – and found the staircase that led her to the front door. On her way out she found one Alfred Pennyworth; the nicest man she had ever met. Before he could say anything to her, she smiled at him, albeit a sad smile. She brought her hand to her neck and wrapped it around the pendant that lay there. In one pull she snapped the chain from her neck and placed it into the old man's hand. "If he asks, tell him that this is means as much to me now, as I meant to him when he was busy last night." She brought the man into a hug and then the tears fell. "I'll miss you Alfred but I promise to visit you." He simply nodded and watched her go.

As she looked back through the door, to give Alfred one more smile, she spotted Dick, now with clothes on, running down the stairs. Before he could say anything to her she slammed the door quite hard and left the Manor as quick as she possibly could with one last vow that Dick Grayson would forever be a playboy who wasn't worth her time, or her heart. Dick got to the door within ten seconds but was stopped when Alfred called him. "Master Richard." Dick turned to look at him and brought a hand to the back of his head in embarrassment. "I do believe this is yours." He handed Dick the now broken necklace and left him alone in the foyer. His blue eyes looked down upon the heart shaped locket with the ruby in the corner. Goddamn it. Vic was right, Dick did end up hurting Kori, in the worst way.

The regret of what he had done lasted about five minutes until he realised that actually, he had the most popular girl around in his bed right now, and she had no clothes on. The devastation of realising that he had just ended his longest relationship of nearly a year went away when he found said popular girl still in his bed – minus the orange soaked pillows - and she was still naked. With one bite out of the toast which his now ex-girlfriend had brought him, Dick was back in bed to finish what the two had started the night before. He was a playboy, and that would probably never change… probably.

* * *

I know it's short, but this is only the prologue :) The next one will be longer i promise :) Please Review and let me know what you think so far! I'm hoping to get another chapter up tonight :D Love Midge!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kori had found Dick in bed with Bab's almost two months ago. After crying about it for a day, and destroying everything that connected the two or gave evidence of them being in a relationship, she calmed down, had a girl's night in with Rachel and Karen, and then tried to forget about Dick Grayson and how much she hated him. So far it had been easy. Despite having the same friends, they had managed to avoid each other. Dick hadn't dared show his face for a while after it happened through fear of Vic, Rachel and Karen beating the crap out of him. But things calmed down and the friends remained mutual in everything. Tonight was different.

Tonight was Karen's birthday. The last one of the lot to turn nineteen and she had planned a big night out in the private area of a club somewhere in town. It was going to be big and they were going to get wasted. Truthfully, Kori was excited. Never was she one to go out much. Opting for a nice night in over a wild night out. But lately Kori's attitude had changed, and it was all thanks to Dick Grayson. She thought about it and really, why shouldn't she go out and have a good time? Sure Dick and Babs were probably going to be there, but Karen was her friend and she couldn't miss her friend's birthday. Plus, she hadn't really been out since her break up and found she was really looking forward to letting herself go. Even if it was just for one night.

Kori and Karen actually lived together. With Kori's parents and younger brother dying when she was younger, and her sister going off the rails, Kori was pretty much left to fend for herself. Karen just didn't want to live at home anymore, and the two found living together to be quite nice. With some polar opposites between the two, they had a nice balance going on. It was three o'clock on the Saturday afternoon and Kori was bored. In a way she just wanted to go and get ready to go out, but it was way too early. Karen wasn't even back from being at Vic's yet; the two being in a committed relationship for the past year and a half. Opting for a nap, she padded her way to bed and lay in the fresh sheets. Tonight, she would let herself go like never before. Lookout world.

Later on Kori was awoken by a knocking on her door. She heard it open and a few footsteps head her way. "Girl why are you asleep?" Karen pulled the covers back.

"What time is it?"

"Five. Everyone's here to get ready and we have some drinks in the kitchen, so go get your bum in the shower, then come get a drink and then get your gear, and me, you and Rachel will go to my room to get ready." She grinned at her friend and pushed the cover off of the bed so Kori wouldn't be tempted to go back to sleep. Begrudgingly, Kori got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Curiosity getting the better of her Kori looked over the bannister to see who was there. She smiled when she saw all of her friends, well main friends. Gar had spotted her and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Joining the party?"

"Gonna go shower real quick and then I am. Won't be long." As she watched him go back to the sofa, she spotted black hair leaving the kitchen. Dick was here. Of course he was. Well then, let the games begin. Kori ran to the bathroom and took her shower in record time. Fifteen minutes later she sauntered down the stairs, her slicked back from still being wet, barefoot, wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a vest top. Her slender legs and ample bust didn't go missed by anyone in the room. Entering the kitchen she found Karen and Dick in conversation about clothes. They stopped when Kori came in and Dick blinked for a second before regaining his composure. "Hey Karen do we have any wine?"

"Gee I don't know Kori, maybe in the wine rack?" The sarcasm seeped from Karen's voice easily, but Kori wasn't offended. They often spoke to each other that way; it was a joke between them.

"It's empty. I can see it from here." Kori lifted herself onto the counter to look on top of one of the cupboards. "Oh here we are!" She grabbed the bottle of red wine and hopped down from the counter, flipping her hair out of her eyes as she landed. "We need to go wine shopping, this is the last bottle."

"Care to share?" Karen got two wine glasses out of a cupboard and pushed past Dick to place them on the table.

"What do I get out of it if I do share?" Kori opened the bottle and poured one glass.

"Girl you better give me some wine or I am NOT zipping that dress up for you. You know you can't do it on your own." With a wink Karen took the glass Kori had already poured and the two girls laughed.

"I'm gonna go chat with the guys for a bit and then at six we'll go get ready yeah?" Kori watched Karen nod and left the kitchen with a triumphant smile on her face. Dick Grayson was not prepared for what he had done to Kori Anders. She sat for a while on the arm of the chair Rachel was sat in and talked to Rachel, Vic and Gar. The six of them had agreed to meet at the girl's house, get ready there, and then go out. They had a spare bedroom in which Dick and Gar could stay in. Rachel would bunk with Kori, and Vic would bunk with Karen.

It was six and Karen stood from her spot on the floor. "Come on girls." She went upstairs with Kori and Rachel to go and get ready leaving the guys to talk. It wouldn't take them as long to get ready. Vic looked at Dick. "Is Babs coming tonight?"

"Yeah but she's going to be late, something to do with her dad or something, I wasn't really listening."

"As usual."

"I resent that." Dick sat back on the sofa and took a drink of his whiskey. "I'm a good listener, most of the time." He chuckled as he realised that he didn't actually believe the statement himself. He wasn't a good listener. At all. Come to think of it, when it came to relationships, Dick wasn't good. His relationships never lasted long. Well, except for Kori, he must have been doing something right there up until recent events. Plus, to be fair to him, his now two month relationship with Babs had been going well. Sort of. They argued a bit, but nothing he was worried about. Dick never worried about relationships.

"Who's going to be there tonight anyway?" Gar piped up from his place on the sofa. Vic thought for a moment.

"Karen told me a load of names but I can't remember them all. Xavier is going, and so is Harper, if you're looking for people to avoid." Xavier Redd and Roy Harper. Two people that Dick, Vic and Gar could not stand. Both were obnoxious, and both were annoying. Dick snorted into his glass in disgust.

"I don't even know why Kori even bothers to give those two idiots the time of day." This was new. Dick hadn't spoke about Kori since the breakup, not even saying anything about what had happened.

"She gave you the time of day." The room went quiet as Vic spoke. He wasn't one to beat around the bush with Dick. He was just about the only person who could be straight with Dick, without Dick punching him in the face for it. "Face it man, she's too nice to people. You were, well are, a playboy, and yet she fell for you. I guess she just likes the bad boy idea and those two, and you, are perfect examples of that. You three could get away with murder if you tried."

"I'm sure Xavier already has." Dick was mumbling now, his lips not leaving the rim of his glass. He hated when Vic was right, and it was pretty often. As much as Dick hated Xavier and Roy, he was very much like them. Well, Roy was actually the mildest of the three. He wasn't a playboy, he'd actually been in one or two long relationships, and he just didn't do the right things sometimes. Setting a teachers car on fire in school and getting suspended for the rest of the year just gave him this bad boy title and he stuck with it. In actuality, Roy was really nice. That was why Kori spoke to him. Because he was genuinely a nice person. It was his association with Xavier Redd that worsened his reputation.

Xavier Redd was the bad boy. Ultimate playboy, though not quite Dick Grayson standards. He was tattooed quite a lot, and had a few scars with a few stories to tell. Kori wasn't the type of girl you'd expect to hang around with Xavier Redd, but he was nice to her. The two had been friends for a while, long before Kori even knew Dick. She had watched him change into this bad boy but stayed his friend anyway, because despite everything he had done, he was still her friend. When Xavier had found out what Dick had done to Kori, he'd gone insane. It took two hours of Kori's persuasion to try and quell Redd's anger. In the end Xavier had left it alone, with the promise that he would be there for her no matter what. She respected him for that.

The boys stopped chatting and realised they should probably get ready to go out. The dress code being smart casual, each guy had gone with jeans and a shirt. Dick as usual being the one who pulled it off the most. He wore dark denim jeans and a black shirt. Black just suited him. His ebony hair was gelled to perfection, as usual. Vic was slightly more casual, opting for lighter jeans and a navy blue shirt. Lastly, Gar, who was never one for normality, was wearing a pair of typical denim jeans paired with a khaki green shirt. Oddly it suited him. They still managed to get ready before the girls.

Karen and Rachel came down first; Kori had misplaced her phone somewhere and couldn't find it. Karen looked stunning in a bright yellow asymmetric dress and black heels. Her hair tied in a bun. The bright pink sash giving away her birthday status for the night. Rachel was in a gorgeous midnight blue dress that complemented her dark eyes perfectly. Also in black heels, her hair as straight as ever. Karen walked over to the table and shook her head, picking up the phone that had been left there.

"Oh has anyone seen my phone?" Kori reached the top of the stairs, her face in panic.

"You mean this one?" Karen waved it at her and laughed. Kori continued down the stairs and took her phone from Karen in shame.

"Damn thing, I swear it grows legs and runs from me." She placed it in her bag and took her keys out. "Let's go, we're gonna hit traffic and you don't want to be too late." They had already ordered a taxi which was waiting outside, and the six of them left the house. Vic caught Dick watching Kori as she locked the door and checked herself in the front window reflection. She was in a deep purple dress that hugged every curve perfectly. Her matching deep purple shoes made her legs look amazing, and her hair was flowing in messy curls down her back.

"You let her go man, don't even think about it." Vic placed his hands on Dick's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards the taxi. Dick said nothing. Vic sat up front with the driver, which left Kori to sit next to Dick. All the while, she didn't care. Tonight wasn't about him. As the taxi set off Dick looked down, all he could focus on was the touching of his knee on Kori's. Goddamn it.

* * *

Soo? Not as good i know but hey, im tired :') Please review and let me know what you think Love Midge! xxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel awoke feeling groggy. She wasn't a heavy drinker but she still drank to the point where her head disagreed with her the next morning. Pulling the blanket off of herself she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The toilet flushed and she looked to the stairs to see Gar wandering down, his hair sticking out in random places. It took Rachel all of her effort not to giggle at the blonde boy. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted her, and the blankets strewn across the sofa. "Erm, I thought you were staying in Kori's room last night." He joined her on the sofa, sprawling on the soft fabric.

"I was supposed to be… it's not my place to say anything but you'll figure out why I'm not later on." She sighed and shook her head. Her friends were strange. There was a loud bang followed by a quiet 'ow' from the top of the stairs, followed by Vic's and Karen's laughter. Dick trudged down the stairs with his hand on his forehead. Vic followed shortly, still laughing.

"He turned to go down the stairs too quick and walked into the wall." This earned more laughter from Vic and Karen and a chuckle or two from Rachel and Gar. Dick just groaned and went into the kitchen to get a drink. "It is far too early for me to be up yet." Vic sat back and closed his eyes, a yawn escaping him. Dick came back and collapsed on the floor, burying his head in his arms on the rug.

"The main thing is that everyone survived. Those spirits were lethal." Karen groaned as her head pulsed in rejection of the memory.

"Well almost everyone. We're still missing one member…" Rachel motioned up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, how was Kori when you got up this morning?"

"About that…"

XXXXXX

Kori didn't dare open her eyes, her head pounding, and her bed too comfy. She put a hand to her head and groaned. She remembered getting to the club, the decorations were amazing, but she couldn't remember much after a fierce game of Ring of Fire. After that the whole night was blurry, and now she was paying for it. She went to sit up, feeling it was time to go and release the content of her stomach into the toilet, but found she was being held down by an arm. "Rachel, you're spooning me. Get off." She pushed the arm off but it wrapped around her again. "Rachel!" Kori sat up and pushed the offending arm off once again. She looked down and suddenly her eyes went wide. "You're not Rachel! You're ginger!"

The ginger hair moved as the chuckles came, and Kori was met with the deep blue eyes of Roy Harper. "I might be ginger but I do have a name." he chuckled again. Kori looked down at his bare chest and panic set in a little. She pulled the covers up and looked at herself, luckily still in her underwear. "Don't worry, we didn't. You were far too drunk and I stayed to make sure you weren't going to throw up in your sleep."

"Thanks Roy." She smiled at him, but it soon dropped as she felt the bile rising up from her stomach. In an instant she was out of the bed, out of the room and running down the hallway. She heard a faint 'Kori's up' from the living room as she headed to the bathroom. Roy wasn't far behind her, in an instant he had her hair pulled back and his hand rubbing her back. She didn't even care that she was in her underwear, it was better than other outcomes of the night. After she was done throwing up, Roy helped her back to the bedroom where they got dressed.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to shoot off. Ollie needs me for something today." He smiled at Kori as he tied his shoes.

"Thanks for looking after me Roy. I don't even remember the night." She pulled on some socks and went to the door.

"It's alright Kor." They left the room and went to the stairs where they were met with the instant silence and the stares of Vic, Karen, Gar and Rachel. They were soon joined by Dick, who noticed the silence and lifted his head from his arms on the floor. Kori was stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hand behind her head and a red blush across her cheeks. She knew how this looked. Before Dick even had chance to narrow his eyes at Roy, Kori had ushered him down the hall to the front door.

"Well thanks again Roy, I'll see you tomorrow right? We have English together first thing."

"Yeah, I'll see you then Kor." Oddly, he kissed her on the cheek before uttering a goodbye and leaving out the front door. She smiled at herself and went back into the living room where the accusing stares met her again. She looked down and found that Dick's stare was more of a glare. What was he so worked up about?

"Not what it looked like. We did nothing. End of story." And she made her way into the kitchen to make herself a drink. Flicking the kettle on, she didn't hear the footsteps that had followed her and she jumped when she turned to be met with Dick's icy blue eyes, still as narrow as they were five minutes ago.

"Really? Roy Harper?" He crossed his arms and leant sideways against the doorframe, blocking Kori's exit from the room. He watched as she didn't even flinch at the question.

"Oh so now you talk to me after all this time?" She didn't look at him, just continued flittering around the kitchen making her drink. "Wouldn't that break your 'no ex girlfriends' rule?"

"Answer the question. And for the record, you stopped talking to me."

"It's hard to talk to someone who has their mouth between someone else's legs. Besides, nothing happened with me and Roy, I don't remember last night and he was looking after me. But even if there was something going on between him and me, you would be the last person I would talk to about it."

"Why? Figure I'd laugh at the prick you used to replace me?" He smirked as she let out a frustrated sigh. He was definitely living up to his name.

"You know what Dick, cheating on me doesn't make you a god. It makes you the prick. Anyone would be better than you, because other people wouldn't be that horrid. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but clearly you have an issue. Playboy or not, cheating is just low. I don't even think Xavier has ever cheated; he just hasn't been in relationships for very long, or out of them for that matter. So go, have fun with Babs, I don't know why you're bothering me about Roy anyway. My life is none of your business anymore, and that was your call. If you don't like it, tough." She tried to push past him to go through to the living room, but he blocked her way and pushed her back a little bit. She put the mug of tea down before it could be spilt.

"Don't try and kid yourself Kori, I know you. You still love me." in an instant his face went bright red and stung as she had slapped him across the face. Hard. Despite himself, he chuckled. A smug smirk on him face. Grabbing her by the upper arms he pushed her back until she was against the counter, and pushed himself into her. Kori's breath hitched as his face neared hers fast, their lips brushing when he spoke again. "You know I'm right Kori. I can tell by the way you're acting. You want me. you don't fall out of love that fast."

"You did."

"That's not what happened, you just never gave me the chance to explain it."

"You don't need any chances Dick. You cheated on me. That's it. End of the line. I don't stick around to get my heart broken multiple times." She roughly pushed him back. "You cheated on me. You ended us. So I would appreciate it if you backed off and left me alone. What I do has got nothing to do with you anymore, and it never will." She pushed past him and grabbed her mug from the table before leaving the kitchen and leaving Dick alone. He still had a smug smirk on his face, despite the handprint she had left.

That slap alone was proof that what he said was true. It was only a matter of time before she came back. Not that he cared, he had Barbara Gordon! This was just one of his games. Dick loved to play games, and so far he was winning this one.

The gang talked for a while, some forgotten antics of the party being told to those who couldn't remember. Kori had stayed in her room. It was obvious that Dick had upset her, but no one said anything, though Dick knew Vic would later on. After a while Karen was left on her own as the rest left to go home.

Kori was actually having a better time than assumed by the rest. Nursing her bad headache with a short nap, she awoke to a text from Roy. _'Hope you're feeling better Kor and I hope I didn't cause too much distress when I left'. _This had brightened her day. Hey, maybe Dick was right. Maybe there was something going on between her and Roy Harper. He was single, so was she. He was hot, and he was lovely. Well, she wouldn't outright pursue anything yet, after all, it was only one text.

The only problem with this little idea was that Dick really was right. She was still in love with him. Of course she was, she couldn't deny it, least of all to herself. But she definitely could not admit it to Dick. It would add to his ego and she couldn't be doing with that. He needed to see that he would regret letting her go. For once, Dick Grayson would be on the receiving end of unrequited love. But would breaking Dick Grayson's heart really be that easy? Of course not, because she wasn't sure he had one to begin with. But she could try.

XXXXXXXX

Monday. English. 9am. As promised, Roy did see Kori in English class, as the two had met in the doorway and proceeded to sit next to each other, to talk about what had happened on Saturday night that led to Roy looking after Kori. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. She was in a booth when Rachel had gone to go get drinks, and Roy found her alone, figuring that a paralytic girl alone was not good, he stayed with her until he figured it was time to leave.

"Thanks by the way. It was nice to know that I was recognised more for being ginger, than I was for being half naked." They chuckled together, and Kori reached a hand up, running it through Roy's ginger locks a few times.

"There's nothing wrong with ginger, I just didn't know what else to say. I expected purple hair, not ginger hair to be on my other pillow. You can't blame me really. I thought you were Rachel. You were supposed to be Rachel!"

"And now you're messing my hair up, thanks Kor." He shook his head to make his hair regain its place over his forehead. But not a moment after he stopped, did she reach up and ruffle his hair again. He sat defeated until she had finished and shook it out again. This time when she reached up, he grabbed her arm and stopped her, a smile on his face as she giggled. "Leave the hair alone."

"Will you two please leave this for the bedroom. I'm sure there was enough hair ruffling on Saturday night to last a month." They both turned to see Dick taking his seat in front of them. He had been watching the two since she started messing Roy's hair up, and found it highly annoying. But of course that was only because he hated them both…. Well he hated Roy; he was just playing games with Kori.

"Come on Dick, you're just jealous 'cause she's not ruffling your hair anymore."

"Got Babs for that."

"Good, then be nice and stay out of my conversations in future." Roy smiled at Kori, who was somewhat shocked that Roy hadn't denied Dick's allegations. Perhaps he wanted to annoy Dick as much as she was.

"You know Harper; it's really nice that you're giving my ex hope, but you and I both know she'll be back to me in no time." There were no more words as the scraping of a chair was heard and a small struggle behind him. Kori had launched herself out of her seat to try and attack the back of Dick's head, but Roy had held her down. She had always thought Dick as slightly sarcastic and witty, but he was never nasty, not to her at least. Perhaps she didn't know the real Dick Grayson. Or perhaps she was misinterpreting his nastiness.

* * *

I know Dick is being horrible but it's all with good reason! all will be explained in the next chapter! promise. so don't hate him too much! (or me for that matter) hope you enjoyed. please review :) Love Midge


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The weeks after the horrid English lesson had actually gone better for Kori. After Dick was so cocky about Kori running back into his arms, she had realised that the best way to play Dick at his own game, was to just not go running back. Leave him to his own devices and let him brood. Easier said than done, but Kori was actually nearly happy. Things between her and Roy had escalated and she would be lying if she said she didn't like him just a little bit. He was lovely, and he was keeping Dick away from her.

Dick would make the odd comment every now and then, but mostly when Kori was on her own. Kori couldn't be sure if what she was doing was working or not. She knew something about her and Roy was bothering Dick, because he kept commenting on it, despite that he was with Babs. It made no sense to Kori why it would bother him, unless he still liked her even a little. After all, they were together for a year nearly. But then again it was Dick; he could just be annoyed that a girl liked someone other than him. It was hard to tell.

But other things had gone right for Kori in the past few weeks. Her dedication to things had soared since she was using distractions to get her mind away from Dick. Her grades had improved and her overall appearance just seemed so much brighter than it had in the past few months. Currently, the sun was shining, it was a nice day, and Kori was walking to the café where she worked part time. Her and Karen had both got jobs there as it was just around the corner and was easy for them to get to. As she walked in, she found her supervisor, a lovely woman named Gina, leant against the counter, a letter in her hand.

"Morning Kori." Gina smiled and went to greet the readhead.

"Morning G. Good week?"

"As good as can be expected, you?"

"Yeah, fairly." They traded smiles and Kori stepped around the counter to go put her bag away before she started work. When she came back out, Gina was still there, a small smile on her face. "Okay, what's up? You have that cheeky smile you get."

"I have a surprise for you." She handed Kori the envelope and encouraged her to open it. She watched as Kori read the letter, her hand shaking and her eyes lighting up. "Boss checked through all the candidates for my replacement last night, they wanted me to give you the good news personally." Gina laughed as Kori enveloped the woman in a hug.

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you'll keep this place good. I leave in a week, after that you take up supervisor."

"But I'm only part time."

"Boss said that he's got another part time supervisor anyway, they only need you part time." They exchanged smiles again and Kori beamed. Yes, life was going well.

XXXXXX

Later that day, Karen was watching tv on the Sofa when Kori bundled in the room, shopping bags everywhere. Karen got up to help the poor girl and stared in amazement at the bags.

"What the hell?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

Kori dug into her pocket and produced a shiny new iPhone in white. Karen just stared in disbelief.

"what? How?"

"I got a promotion." The two girls hugged and Kori was genuinely happy. Everything was going so well.

"The gang are going out tonight, just a meal at the pizza place, coming?"

"Nah, I have an assessment due on Monday and I don't want to spend my whole Sunday tomorrow getting it finished. But we'll have to go out and celebrate my promotion at some point with the gang and stuff."

Karen just stared and watched as Kori gathered her things and wandered off to her room. When Kori and Dick broke up, Karen was unsure how her friend would go afterward. At first, when Kori was a little mopey, she expected Kori to be like that for months, but the girl had changed. For the better. She was more outgoing, happier and definitely peppier. Kori never wanted to go out, but she had just made the suggestion? That was strange, but Karen realised that it must have been because of how she was coping with Dick. And Roy was definitely helping with that. Everyone could see it.

When Roy and Kori were together she just lit up, she laughed and smiled so much more. Plus there was the nonstop flirting between the two that EVERYONE but those two could see. It was to the point where it was annoying, but they just brushed it off and told everyone they were just friends. Shaking her head, Karen came out of her thoughts and looked at the clock. With a quick goodbye to Kori she set off for the pizza place to meet the rest of the group.

She was the last one to arrive as when she got there Vic, Rachel, Gar and Dick were outside waiting for her. Vic greeted her with a kiss and they went inside, sitting in their usual booth. "Where's Kori?" Rachel asked. Dick's head shot up at the mention of her name. He had realised she wasn't there but just thought she was late.

"She's not coming tonight, she's busy. Got assessments to do. Sends her apologies." Karen looked to Vic who had tapped her arm lightly.

"Speaking of Kori, why have I just got a text saying she has a new number?"

"Oh well… I should really let Kori tell you but you know me. Can't keep my mouth shut. She got a promotion at the diner today, she's now technically my boss, she's been promoted to supervisor. It's only part time, but it still gives her a 40% pay rise. I was so confused when she came in with all these shopping bags, and a brand new phone. I couldn't believe it."

The rest of the group had also gotten the text, and saved her number into their contacts before sending her their congratulations. Dick was slightly surprised to find that he didn't have a text, but then was that really that surprising? She'd been avoiding him as much as possible for weeks now, and it was annoying. She wasn't like every other girl he'd broken up with. She hadn't fallen back into his arms like the rest, she hadn't begged him to take her back and it bugged him to no end. Girls loved Dick Grayson and if memory served Kori was definitely a girl!

Dick was pretty quiet whilst the rest of the group ate and chatted about what was going on in their lives. Gar and Rachel were getting closer every day, since they both lived alone; they found comfort in knowing there was always someone else they could talk to or go to if they needed it. Vic and Karen had obviously been going out a while, and this was also bugging Dick. At the moment, he wasn't happy with Babs. Sure he'd never tell anyone, or show it, but she was annoying him. She was the typical girl that Dick was usually going for, and she was so needy. She wanted to be around him all the time and sometimes he just wanted to tell her to back off. But she'd only whine if he did.

He wasn't sure if his surprise over Kori had come just because she really hadn't come back, or if it was because it seemed she was doing better than him. Either way, he would find out tonight. When they had all finished and separated, Dick realised that Karen was going back to Vic's for the night, so Kori would be alone. Perfect. He got onto his motorbike and saluted a goodbye to his friends before speeding off down the road. Coming to a crossroads he debated changing his mind and going home, but as the traffic lights changed, he turned left instead of right anyway, ignoring his foolish idea of not going to Kori's house.

Being that he wanted to intimidate the poor girl, he didn't knock; he just walked through the front door and observed the room. He smiled at a photo that was on the mantel piece. It was of the whole gang last summer, when Kori and Dick were still together, she was on his back with her chin on his shoulder. They were both so happy. He shook his head. Well she must have been upstairs. He heard a triumphant 'Whoop' from up the stairs and chuckled to himself, well something good must be happening. Dick crept up the stairs and found Kori's bedroom door open. He popped his head around the door and found Kori at her desk, facing away from the door.

Kori had her feet up on the desk, her ankles crossed. Dick noticed that she had her iPod in and wouldn't hear him anyway. He stood and watched her for a while. She was reading through her assessment with a cup of tea in her hand. Every now and then she would reply to a text that came through to her phone. She seemed relaxed, in a pair of leggings and an oversized jumper, her hair in a plat that hung over her shoulder. Dick couldn't not watch her. She was beautiful after all, he never denied that. He stepped into the doorway and leaned on it, running a hand through his hair to sort it out before he was going to say something. Before he could, Kori's phone rang, and she pulled out a headphone to answer it.

"Hello? Oh yeah, I got a new phone, figured it would be easier if I just sent everyone a text with the new number telling them it was me… Well I wanted to tell you in person but… I got a promotion which means I can finally pay for a contract phone… Wait what?" She listened intently on the phone, pulling her other headphone out and dropping her legs to the floor before screaming. "No way! Are you serious?.. Aww, well done chuck, I'm so happy for you. Looks like we both have good news." She started swinging side to side on her chair. "I don't really know, he's nice, well he's lovely actually. Very generous." Dick noticed she had started fingering a necklace that hung around her neck. "But we'll just see how it goes you know… yeah well I've finished my assessment, just reading through to make sure it makes sense…" She finally gathered enough momentum to swing right round, but she stopped halfway when she noticed the figure in the doorway. A smirk on his face. "Yeah, well I'll help you if you need it, but I best go sort mine out. You know how I get, always distracted…" Kori looked Dick dead in the eye as she spoke. "Alright, see you soon chuck. Bye!"

Kori hung up the phone and turned back to her desk to put it down. She turned back to look at Dick and just sat with her arms folded as she leaned back in the chair. She didn't panic, and didn't just start questioning him on how he got in her house. She just sat in silence, waiting for him to talk. When her phone vibrated again she looked away to answer it. Dick heard her laugh at whoever had text her and he got curious. He walked up behind her and tried to peek over her shoulder, but just as he did, she locked the device and placed it screen down on the desk.

Dick was too close for her liking so she got up and moved away from him. Her phone vibrated again but it was ignored by both. Kori was just getting annoyed by his presence in her room. "Why are you here?" he looked at her and smirked.

* * *

So... Dick's being annoying eh? ;) Review please! Love Midge


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kori and Dick stared at each other for a while, her glare and his smirk not leaving their faces. After a few moments, when he hadn't answered her question, Kori just sighed and sat back in the chair. "Dick, why are you here? What's the point in this?"

"I wanted to know why you didn't give me your new number." He pushed himself off the doorway and sat down on her bed. Her eyes followed him closely. "That and I want to know what's actually going on with you and Harper. You've been spending a lot of time together lately, but I know you're not together."

"Why? For one, why would I even give you my number? And two, why do you care what happens with me and Roy?" She looked at him, highly confused. The cockiness had dropped from his face if only for a split second.

"Can we not be friends?" He looked into her eyes, he seemed genuine. Kori was shocked by the question; she looked for any ulterior motive, but couldn't find any.

"No." She deadpanned. No emotion in what she said, staring right at him.

"What? Why not?"

"You broke my heart you arsehole! Why should I even bother with you at all? If you weren't stronger than me, I'd have kicked you out of my house by now."

"I didn't want us to end badly…" He looked down and found her bed sheets really interesting, not wanting to see her face. He felt a little ashamed but he wasn't sure if it was because he'd actually admitted it, or because of her reaction.

"Then why did you do it? What did I do that caused you to run to her?"

Dick wasn't prepared for the question, because honestly he didn't know the answer. If he had to say it, he and Kori actually made a really good couple and she made him happy. So why did he ruin it? "I don't know… it was an accident. Well not an accident, because things like that don't happen by accident. It's just that, on that night, her father had come to see Bruce, and she had come with him… we had a few glasses of wine and then the next thing I know I'm getting freezing cold orange juice poured over my head." He looked back up at her, trying to read her expression.

"You deserved that, but I don't care for your excuses, you cheated on me, how can you expect me to come back after that?"

"Everyone else does… It's weird for me not to have the girl want me back. All the other girls come crawling back."

"You said yourself that I'm not like other girls Dick. But then again, you obviously thought that if you figured you could get away with cheating on me. I should have seen it coming, you and Babs have been on and off since you were fifteen." It was true, the time that Kori and Dick were together was the longest that Dick and Babs had gone without getting back together.

"I know but, can you at least accept my apology?"

"Can I fuck accept your apology!" His head shot up in shock, Kori hated cursing or swearing and she'd aimed it at him. "You don't actually want to apologise, you just can't stand it that people are talking about the fact that I haven't gone running back to you, because you hate not being on top."

"That's not true!" He got up off the bead and stood in front of her. "I genuinely want to apologise. Don't you think it will be better for the whole gang if we were at least a little bit civil about it?"

"Seriously? You want me to be civil about it, and here you are coming into my house uninvited to ask me about my relationship with someone else despite the fact that you were the one who cheated on me!" she stood up and crossed her arms in defiance. "You've got some nerve Dick, really you do."

"Why do you keep calling me Dick?" He looked down, a little bit embarrassed that he had blurted that out.

"Because there's nothing special between us anymore, so it doesn't feel right that I should call you Richard. You don't deserve it. And you don't deserve to be here right now. I suggest you leave." She turned around away from him, and picked up her phone to check the text she had gotten earlier.

"Do you want me to leave so you can fuck Harper?" He spat it out, viciousness in his voice. With a disgusted gasp Kori span round ready to back hand him across the face, but he caught her wrist and held it tight. "I'm learning. Your slaps are hard."

"Let go." He didn't listen to her, just ignored her and stared at her, his blue eyes boring deeply into her green ones. He couldn't help himself, he already had hold of her wrist and the rest just fell into place. With one strong yank he pulled her into him, his lips on hers. At first Kori was too shocked to do anything, he still had hold of her wrist and all she could see was his closed eyes. Then anger took over her and she took her other hand shoving his shoulder hard so they disconnected. "What the hell Dick?" She shouted. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Just wanted to give you something to think about before you well and truly kicked me out of your life for good."

"Why is this so important to you? You have a girlfriend, isn't that what you want?"

"No! I didn't want things between us to go badly in the first place!" They stood for a moment, both contemplating whether the statement was true or not. Kori started smiling a small, bitter laugh escaped her, which caused Dick to glare at her. "What's so funny?"

"You know, I thought for a while, about why it is that you keep interfering in my life. Wanting to know why I'm getting so close to Roy. The looks I get when you see me with either him or Xavier and now I know why." She stepped closer to him, her eyes meeting his in amusement. "The great Dick Grayson is in love. And, not only is he afraid to admit it, he's afraid to lose it."

"You're crazy." He stepped back, feeling intimidated.

"Then why are you here?"

"You know what Kori, I came here to try and apologise, but clearly you're not having any of it. So fine, I will leave you alone, but don't blame me when you realise how great I am, and that you should have come to me." He gave her one last glare before he spun and left the room. A few moments later, she heard the front door slam and the sound of Dick's bike revving up. The whole time; the satisfied smirk that Kori had on her face never left. It stayed there for a while as she finished up reading her assessment.

Dick wasn't in the good mood she was. He revved his bike engine and sped off down the road, a growl leaving his mouth as he went. How dare she even think that? He realised that leaving in the way he did probably only convinced her of it further, but she just frustrated him so much! It wasn't true, he wasn't in love. He had loved her, but IN love? No. Never. Not Dick Grayson.

Not caring that he was speeding, Dick got back to the Manor as fast as possible and threw his keys onto the table in frustration. Tim watched in amusement as Dick angrily poured himself a glass of coke from the fridge. "What's got you so narked?" Tim was thirteen going on sixteen. He was just like Dick but younger. Cocky and sarcastic. Dick just glared at him over the glass, not saying anything. "Not gonna give me anything?"

"Leave me alone you little shit." Dick went to leave the room, but Tim followed him. Aggravating Dick was his favourite past time.

"Come on Dick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Babs annoying you?"

"No?"

"Now there's a change… I preferred Kori anyway." Tim muttered the last part but Dick heard it anyway.

"Yeah so you keep telling me." Dick started to head up the stairs; Tim stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him.

"She was the better one Dick and you know it!"

"I swear to god Tim if you don't leave me the fuck alone…"

"Language Dick!" A booming voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Bruce stood at the top of the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"Just spending some time with the gang."

"So what's got you so worked up?"

"That little rat you call my brother!" Dick continued walking past Bruce and slammed his door shut. Bruce looked down at Tim who smiled sheepishly and slinked away into another room. Dick flopped on his bed and let out a frustrated shout into his pillow. "You know what, I'll show her. Me? In love? Please." He dug his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. "Hey Babs, wanna come round?"

XXXXXX

Kori woke up on the Monday morning with a fairly happy smile on her face. Today was a good day. She could hand in her assessments and have nothing to worry about for the next five weeks. Relaxation time before her exams. She got ready and left the house silently, knowing that Karen didn't have to be in on Mondays, she started the walk to college, headphones on as loud as possible. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Yep, nothing could ruin her mood.

Well, until she passed Wayne Manor on her way and saw Dick, Babs and Tim just setting off. She just ignored it and carried on walking, getting far into the music in her ears. Dick watched her pass by, but was pulled back by Babs who was clearly annoyed at his staring. The three set off, Dick having to walk Tim to school most mornings anyway. Then Tim's phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hi Bruce." Dick looked at Tim in confusion. Why would Bruce me ringing him at this time? Or at all for that matter. "Oh no! Please don't do that to me… well, couldn't we ask someone else?... No, it's okay, she's here now!" Dick reached out, to take the phone from Dick, thinking that Tim was talking about Babs. Not that he understood why Bruce would want to talk to Babs, unless it was to do with her father. But then Tim took off running before Dick could stop him.

Kori felt a light pat on her arm, and looked down to see Tim beaming at her. She took her headphones out and greeted the young boy. "Well, hello Tim! How are you? Shouldn't you be walking with Dick?"

"Well Bruce wanted to talk to you!" He handed her the phone and she looked at it in confusion.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Kori, I'm sorry about this, but I was wondering if you would do me a favour."

"Of course, anything Bruce." She mentally giggled, happy that she was on first name terms with such a scary figure.

"It seems that Alfred and I will have to go out of town for a week this coming Friday, and Tim seems to be against the idea of staying at the Manor alone with Dick. Besides, I know Dick will only complain that he will be stuck there. So could you please look after Tim for me? If you have no prior engagements of course." Kori looked down at Tim who was giving her the puppy dog stare that she had taught him.

"Well considering the look he's giving me, I don't think I have a choice. I would love to look after him for you. And of course make sure your lovely house stays in one piece."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She knew he was referring to her staying in the Manor with Dick being around, but she was still close with Tim, Bruce and Alfred, so why should he stop her?

"Positive. I have a half day on Friday so I could come to the manor for three, if that's okay?"

"Perfect, we shan't be leaving until six that evening anyway, so I can go over what Tim is and isn't allowed to do."

"Right okay, well I'm sure you have a busy day Bruce, so I shall leave you to it and see you on Friday. I look forward to seeing you!"

"You too Kori, take care." And then the call ended. Kori passed the phone back to Tim, who beamed at her.

"Thank you Kori!" They stopped walking as they had arrived at Tim's school. He ran into her and hugged her, burying his face in her jacket. "I miss you Kori." Tim looked up at her, he looked sad.

"I miss you too Tim. How about I pick you up from school on Friday? And then we can spend the next week together when we're not busy with school or college yeah?" She smiled at him and he hugged her again.

"I'll see you on Friday then. Bye Kori."

"Bye Tim, have a nice day!" she watched as he skipped off, a smile on his face. At least Tim still liked her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dick and Babs, hand in hand, catching her up, so she put her headphones back in and continued walking. This was still a good day.

* * *

This one was better i feel... what did you all think? :) love Midge xxx


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dick meandered through the front door of the manor, but was abruptly stopped when he walked straight into Bruce who was stood checking his mail. "Sorry… You're home early." Dick didn't like this. Bruce was never home early. Even on Fridays. "It's only quarter past three." Bruce turned to look at him, realising that he could no longer keep the news from Dick.

"Alfred and I have to leave town tonight."

"How long for?"

"A week."

"No! That means I have to look after that brat!" Dick's good mood had instantly fallen, his hopes of a nice weekend shattered in an instant, and as much as he loved Tim, Tim was a handful to say the least.

"No you don't, I've got someone willing to look after Tim for me. I didn't think you would want to."

"Wait who… you did not. Please tell me you didn't ask her!" But of course Dick already knew the answer. Bruce had asked Kori to look after Tim. It's what they were talking about on Monday when Bruce had phoned Tim that morning.

"It is for one week Dick. I figured I would be doing you a favour, this way you can do what you like for a week without worrying about looking after him."

"Really? Do you think that it was a good idea to pick Kori of all people?"

"Dick, I'm not interested right now. It is your own fault that things between the two of you are sour, and she's the only other person I trust to take care of Tim and the manor. If you can't deal with it, go stay somewhere else for a week."

"I don't see why I should get thrown out of my own house."

"Then deal with it." It was at that moment that Tim and Kori walked through the door, hand in hand, a smile gracing their faces. When Kori saw Dick her smile dropped, but it soon found her face when she saw Bruce. "Welcome home Tim, Kori please follow me, we have things we need to discuss before I leave." Kori just nodded and let go of Tim's hand to follow the older man down the hall. Tim turned to Dick with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"You know Tim, you can't keep this act up forever, one day she will realise the little shit you are. You can't keep being childlike forever just because you think she's hot."

"I have a better chance than you right now Dick. Besides, she digs me."

"She thinks you're cute, there's six years between you." Dick started to walk away, satisfied that this argument was well and truly won.

"So? She's been through half the family already; I'm the only one left!" Tim shouted after Dick who had stopped in his tracks, anger flashing red across his vision. Of course Tim would resort to bringing _that_ up. Before he did something he would regret, Dick carried on walking. He didn't show his face again that night until Alfred and Bruce were leaving.

Kori walked next to Bruce as they turned down the private hallway in the west wing. She was sure to take note that neither Tim nor Dick was allowed down here whilst Bruce was out of town. They entered Bruce's study and he handed her a piece of paper from the desk. "These are all the emergency numbers, just in case, and the address of the hotel that Alfred and I will be staying at. I know I'm a busy man but if there is anything at all that you need help with, do not hesitate to call me. They are my sons after all." Kori knew that in his own way, this was Bruce saying he loved them, without the use of the actual words.

"Right okay, well I'll try my best to keep everything in order for you."

"I would like to apologise in advance for anything that may happen in my absence. Tim isn't allowed in the west wing whilst I or Alfred aren't here. Period. He and Dick already know this, but just try and keep an eye on them for me. You might as well be here babysitting Dick anyway." He pulled a tie from the back of his chair and started to tie it around his neck. Kori had to admit that Bruce was one of those men who just looked good in a suit. Not that he ever wore much else.

"I think I've got it."

"Thank you again Kori. Now feel free to go and settle yourself in. Alfred will call you when dinner is ready and we will be leaving no later than six." With a smile, she left Bruce to finish getting ready. Collecting her bags from the front room, she mentally thanked Alfred for setting her up in the furthest room away from Dick. Some people just understood.

That evening, after a more than awkward dinner, Bruce and Alfred left. Dick moped back to his room and Tim was occupied in the sitting room with a game. Kori sat in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hand and a small smile on her face. It was only one week right? What's the worst that could happen in a week? What she didn't know was that the answer to that question was; a lot. A lot could happen in a week.

XXXXXX

The weekend had gone well. Kori had taken the Saturday off work so she could look after Tim, and the two had a lazy weekend playing games and eating junk food. Dick hadn't been seen much over the weekend, he spend most of it out of the house. Avoiding Kori as much as possible, which is what he had been doing since the argument they had at her house the previous Saturday. If he avoided her, she wouldn't think crazy things like 'he's in love'. It was Monday that caused the week to shift. If Monday hadn't have happened, the next three weeks would have been fine. Well, as fine as they could have been.

It started well. Kori had dropped Tim off at school, and made her way into college. She had English first thing with Roy, where the two spent the hour flirting, much to Dick's distaste. Her other lessons went well. Lunch was hilarious, as Karen was telling her about how Vic was staying whilst Kori was gone, and he had rearranged the entire living room to suit his own needs. Kori had never seen so much frustration in one person. She had seen Dick and Babs sucking face against lockers about three times, which was normal, and she had gotten back to the Manor in time to have a relaxing cuppa before having to go pick Tim up.

Dick wasn't long behind her, but he had gone straight to his room. Kori expected nothing less, and just went to pick Tim up, and when they got back, left him in the sitting room to do his homework whilst she was cooking, but she was there if he needed any help. She was interrupted not long after by the doorbell going off. When she answered the door, her knees nearly gave beneath her and she couldn't breathe properly.

Dick heard the doorbell, but found he would let someone else get it. He was feeling far too lazy for anything tonight. Mondays always made him tired. It wasn't until he heard Tim shout "No way!" at the top of his voice, that Dick's interest was sparked. He wandered out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs. No way was right. Dick's eyes widened as he saw Tim being held off the ground in a hug by none other than Jason Todd.

Now this is where our story gets a little more complicated. Jason, being only a year younger than Dick was actually Kori's ex-boyfriend. The two had dated for half a year before Jason had left to fulfil a traveling dream. It was after this that she turned to Dick, who had always been interested. He was her shoulder when Jason left and they just connected. So when Kori realised Jason wasn't returning anytime soon, Kori and Dick embarked on a relationship. Jason had left four months before Kori and Dick got together. He'd been gone for so long that Kori didn't think that she would see him again.

Jason put Tim down and ruffled his hair before looking to the stairs where he could hear Dick's footsteps. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal son." It was well known to many that Jason was a little bit bitter towards Dick. Dick was what Jason referred to as 'the golden child'. An example of what to thrive for, excluding his ideals on relationships.

"What are you doing here?" Dick stood an inch taller than Jason which was clear when the two stood face to face.

"Figured I'd have to come back at some point. See how everyone was doing without me. I might be a bit of a loose cannon, but I would hope I'm still family." The two smiled at each other before hugging for a brief moment. Dick saw Kori over Jason's shoulder, tears pouring down her face. This really did just get complicated. No one had told Jason about Dick and Kori. No one dare. The day Jason left, he left with a promise. _I'll be back one day, and I promise I'll still love you._

* * *

Sorry that it's short guys but shit is gonna hit the fan in the next chapter :D Love midge


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the week went fast. It was strange. Jason and Kori acted like old friends and Tim was overjoyed that the three brothers had been reunited once again. Dick wasn't so pleased. He was happy to see Jason, despite certain altercations in the past; he still loved him like a real brother. It was just that Dick was sure Jason would find out about his and Kori's relationship, and he didn't want to be around when that happened; just in case anything went majorly wrong.

Kori too, was in this mind set, it was weird to see Jason again, and she was happy he was home, but if she was totally honest with herself she didn't feel anything for him anymore. Despite his promise, she'd fallen too hard for Dick, and possibly now Roy, for feelings of Jason to even exist anymore. But how could she tell him? All week the two had avoided the subject, and Jason wasn't pushing, but it would come around eventually, and Jason wouldn't take it easily. Kori knew that. But this week was her chance.

She'd planned it all out carefully. Monday night. She wasn't staying at the manor anymore, and Roy had plans already to go to the cinema with Xavier, so he didn't need to know what she was doing. She'd already invited Jason to the café where she worked, for some tea, so they could talk and get this whole thing out of the way. Everything would be fine and she could get back to dealing with her Dick and Roy problem.

Jason picked up his keys from the bowl by the front door and headed out. "Where are you going?" Dick was leaving the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

"Out to meet Kori, why?"

"Oh? Erm, no reason it's… never mind. I was just wondering." Dick smiled at Jason and carried on to his bedroom. A confused little look on his face. Kori had told Roy in English that morning that she was having a girls' night in with Karen because Roy was going out. She'd never mentioned anything about Jason. In fact, Dick doubted that Jason and Roy even knew about each other. Well, they knew who each other were, but Roy didn't know Jason was back and Jason didn't know Kori and Roy were practically together. An evil little smirk crossed his face.

Payback time.

Dick pulled on some shoes and ran as fast as he could out of the front door and to his bike. Today wasn't going to go so smoothly for Kori Anders.

Roy was confused to hear the knock on his door. Xavier was either really early, or it wasn't him. And opening the door to see Dick Grayson only added to the confusion of everything. "What do you want Grayson? I'm busy."

"You think she's so sweet and innocent don't you? You think she's perfect? Where do you think she is right now huh? Because I bet she didn't tell you that Jason came back last week, did she? Or that he's been staying at the manor since Monday night?"

"What? Jason Todd?" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this actually true?

"I bet she also didn't tell you that the two of them were going out tonight did she?" Dick stood back, his arms folded. He watched the sudden realisation hit Roy like a ton of bricks, before the anger set in.

"Where are they?"

XXXXXX

Kori was sat having a better time than she thought she would. Jason was being really nice, and she did miss him a little. If she was truthful though, she felt awful for having lied to Roy about her night. It was weird that she felt like she was cheating, despite not being in a relationship, and not having actually done anything untoward.

She and Jason had ordered some drinks and were awaiting their food, just having a nice conversation generally. Though sooner or later the conversation they both knew should happen was going to arise. It wasn't like it was something that could be avoided.

Their food came a few moments later. Kori had ordered a chicken baguette with chips and Jason had a cheese burger. They were only half way through eating when everything went wrong. Seriously wrong. Jason was smiling and happy, until he saw Dick and Roy Harper get off their bikes at the same time. Now he hadn't been around for a while, but he was sure that Dick and Roy didn't really like each other. They never had. So what were they doing here together?

Kori noticed Jason's distraction and turned round to see what he was looking at. She too spotted the black and ginger hair through the glass doors, just before they opened and the bell rang to let the staff know of new customers. Her heart sank, and skipped a beat. No. Not here. Not now. What the hell? They walked straight to her. Dick was acting as smug as possible, and Roy was livid.

"I like to think I only came here to try and make myself believe that Dick was lying, but it turns out that he wasn't the one who had. What the hell is this? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like a girls night in with Karen to me."

"If you just let me…" Kori was cut off when Jason spoke.

"Why the fuck should it bother you?" Jason glared at Roy who smirked.

"Because Todd, she and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. I thought of asking her out properly when we had plans this weekend, but clearly she's not interested. Well neither am I anymore. Not with a liar."

"You two were what?" The question from Jason was aimed at Kori.

"Jason please, you have to understand…"

"Understand? I told you I'd be back!"

"That was nearly two years ago!" Kori didn't know what to do. Jason and Roy clearly weren't going to listen to her. She found amusement in Dick's icy eyes and glared at him, ready to slap that goddamn smirk off of his face. "If this is your idea of funny Grayson then you're sick and twisted!" Dick just smiled at her. Roy looked between the two and sighed.

"You know what, I'm done with this. I always knew that you and Dick were never over each other, and I'm not going to stay in your way. Thanks for nothing Kori." Roy turned to leave but Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What do you mean Kori and Dick?"

"Looks like she didn't just lie to me then. After you left, those two were together for a year and a half before Grayson cheated on her. After that, she came to me. But now I see I was just a fucking pawn!" Roy watched as Jason's glare turned to Kori.

"My own brother? Really? I expected it from him, I always did. But you? I didn't think you were that low."

"Jason you left. I didn't think you would come back. I was heartbroken!" Kori had tears springing to her eyes, and she wasn't about to let these idiots see her cry. She stood from her seat and, without a glance at any of them; she turned and headed for the door. She managed to get outside before anyone caught up to her, and was surprised to see it was Dick Grayson. "Go away Dick." She carried on walking but he stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"I don't know why you're so angry at me. I didn't do this. You did. They were going to find out eventually, I just sped the process up." he saw Kori's eyes blaze as soon as he said it.

"No! You did do this! I came here tonight to tell Jason that things between us were over, and that actually I wanted to start a relationship with Roy. Because Roy is a genuinely nice person, who I doubt would leave me to travel the world, or cheat on me because he was 'drunk'. I wanted to start fresh and you bringing Roy here has fucked that up! Yes I lied to Roy, but that was because he never would have understood that I did this for me and him. So we could be together! Now Jason knows about me and you and I never wanted that. Because I realise now that you were the biggest mistake I've ever made. I hate you Grayson. I really do. Because you can't see that I don't want you anymore! Accept that we are through and stop ruining my life just because you're jealous. So thank you Dick. You have well and truly ruined any chance for me to be with Roy. And probably my reputation because no doubt the entire college will know by tomorrow morning." She stepped around him again and tried to carry on walking.

"Kori wait!"

"What?"

"I didn't want this."

"You keep saying that you didn't want this. You keep saying that you never meant to do anything, but you keep doing it. Look Dick. If you really do still like me as much as you're showing, then do me a favour and leave me alone. Because I'm tired of you hurting me. I don't want this anymore. I'm through. In fact, just tell them two in there to delete me out of their lives, and you too. I'm going to start again, no matter what it takes."

And so she left. Just leaving Dick in the middle of the car park to think over everything she had just said. Jason and Roy came out a few minutes later and they all talked over what had happened. Everyone now a little more upset than angry. But they knew that what Kori had done was wrong, regardless of the situation she'd explained.

No one heard from Kori for the rest of the week. She wasn't in college, and when people asked Karen where she was, Karen said that it wasn't her place to tell. On the Friday, Roy, Jason and Dick all arrived home to bags on their front steps with their names on. Inside were recognisable items that they had each given Kori throughout each of their relationships with her. Clothing. Photos. Presents. A small note inside simply read. 'Do whatever you want with them.' And that was it.

Dick sat on his bed, a photo of him and Kori in his hand. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. She finally was done. But what did she think she was going to do? She would see Roy and Dick every day at college. Jason might possibly see her when he occasionally took Tim to school. She couldn't avoid them all forever. Or could she?

* * *

HIII sorry for the long wait! Midge!xxx


End file.
